La Niña que Viene del Mar y los Volcanes
by Idgie Jones
Summary: OC. Yoh y Manta encuentran a una shaman perdida que los ataca, pero ella es más de lo que parece. Ahora los chicos buscan cómo ayudarla. Cap.2!. R&R porfis.
1. Un ataque inesperado

La Niña que Viene del Mar y los Volcanes

----------------------

Notas de la Autora: Primero que nada,  Shaman King no me pertenece, nunca lo ha hecho, probablemente nunca lo hará.  Hago esto por gusto sin afán de ganar nada, y si creen que van a ganar dinero conmigo =P , soy pobre, no tengo trabajo y el dinero no me alcanza ni para comprarme DVD's de SK en Ebay.  Segundo, el fic sigue la historia del anime, sucede después de que conozcan a Horo Horo, pero antes de que Tokagero posesione a Ryu, osea entre los episodios 9 (El Joven que vino del Norte) y 10 (Una Venganza de 600 Años). Tercero, este es mi fic, no lo copien.  Si les gustó mucho mucho y quieren postearlo en otro lado, avísenme primero donde va a quedar y denme crédito por él.

----------------------

Capitulo 1

Un Ataque Inesperado

Era una tarde de finales de verano, e Yoh y Manta iban de camino a casa, después del pesado entrenamiento de Anna y de hacer las compras para la cena. Estaban pasando por el parque cuando Manta se detuvo de golpe.

--Eh,  ¿que pasa Manta?—preguntó Yoh

Manta señaló a una niña como de su edad, delgadita y de cabello negro, dormida en una banca del parque.

--¿Qué puede estar haciendo una niña aquí?—preguntó Manta al aire.

Yoh se acercó mucho a la cara de la niña y dijo:

--No lo sé, pero si se queda aquí le dará frío.

Manta sonrió, aunque una gota apareció al lado de su cabeza.  "Ay, en que cosas piensa este muchacho", pensó.  La niña se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con la cara de Yoh.  Por un segundo la niña no se movió de su posición; de pronto se hizo para atrás bruscamente, hasta quedar sentada sobre el respaldo de la banca. Yoh también retrocedió, pero él de manera calmada, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.  Ambos se quedaron ahí sin moverse o bajar la mirada, el suficiente tiempo para que Manta pudiera observar a la chica detenidamente.  

Su cabello era negro azabache y corto, apenas arriba de los hombros, y lo llevaba suelto excepto por un broche en forma de flor tropical.  En realidad todo su atuendo se entendía tropical: los pescadores de color azul marino, las sandalias de playa, la blusa azul con blanco que parecía ser mas bien la parte superior de un traje de dos piezas, y por supuesto la guirnalda de flores en tonos durazno que colgaba de su cuello.  Su cara era delgada y sus ojos oscuros (que no se habían apartado de Yoh) gritaban sus emociones.  Aun así, Manta no podía adivinarlas; ¿era miedo o desafío lo que veía en ellos?

Yoh se acercó a ella, solo un paso.  La niña se tensó y frunció el ceño.  A Manta le pareció que la niña literalmente explotaría de los nervios.

--¡No voy a permitírtelo!—gritó de golpe ("permitir qué, de qué habla esta niña" pensó Manta).  La chica levantó el brazo- ¡Logan! ¡Entrégame tu alma!

La silueta sobrenatural de un hombre se formó detrás de ella.  Entonces la chica era shamán también, concluyó Manta. ¿Pero por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? El espíritu ya había tomado su forma Hitodama* 

--¡Posesiona este lei**!—El espíritu se introdujo a la guirnalda, que ahora ya estaba en la mano de la chica.  Ella se puso en posición defensiva.

--Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas—fue la única respuesta de Yoh antes de que él mismo hiciera su posesión de almas.

El Yoh poseído tomó una larga rama que estaba tirada en el suelo.

--Es demasiado confiado—  se dijo a si misma la chica, mostrándose impresionada de su rival—pero no me vencerá.

En menos de lo que manta pudo darse cuenta ambos estaban enfrascados en su lucha. La niña utilizaba la guirnalda (lei lo había llamado ella) como un arma con la cual era bastante diestra.  Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la delantera en la pelea. Si Yoh atacaba, la chica lo bloqueaba o lo esquivaba y viceversa.  Ambos luchaban con ferocidad, pero Manta se dio cuenta de que ninguna de los estaba buscando dar golpes de muerte, mas bien buscaban desarmar a su oponente.  En las pocas peleas entre shamanes que Manta había observado, esto no sucedía.

La chica salió volando después de un golpe certero de Yoh.

Manta creyó que todo terminaría ahí, pero la chica cayó de pie, y aunque estaba claramente lastimada por el golpe, no parecía dar señales de darse por vencida.

--Amo Yoh—Amidamaru se dirigió al joven de quien estaba utilizando su cuerpo—no podremos vencerla si no utilizamos una técnica más poderosa.

--Eso lo se, pero no deseo hacerle daño.

--Pero Amo Yoh ...

--No me preguntes la razón, Amidamaru, pero quisiera saber por qué nos ataca

La chica se abalanzó hacia él e Yoh hizo lo mismo, quizás más por instinto de Amidamaru que por propia decisión.  Ella enredó el lei en la vara que usaban Yoh y Amidamaru como espada en ese momento.  Ambos trataban de forzar a su oponente a soltar su arma, pero ninguno de los dos lograba obtener una fuerza superior a la del otro.

--¿Por qué luchas contra mi?—Yoh aprovechó la cercanía con la chica para preguntar.

--Vine desde muy lejos como para permitir que acabe así—ninguno de los dos bajaba la guardia—¡Si piensas que voy a rendirme así como así para que me mates estas muy equivocado!

--Pero ... yo no quiero matarte

La chica se desconcentró por un segundo, lo suficiente para que Yoh le arrebatara con fuerza la guirnalda de las manos.  Ella se quedó frente a Yoh en posición defensiva, sus puños cerrados, dispuesta (a Manta le pareció) a pelear con Yoh sin ayuda de su posesión si era necesario.

--¿Tu no me quieres matar?

-No—Yoh le extendió la mano con la que sostenía el lei.  Ella se relajó finalmente y lo tomó, aliviada—Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, ese de allá es mi amigo Manta Oyamada y él es mi espíritu Amidamaru.

--Yo soy Kalani Hona—En un gesto muy poco japonés, la chica extendió su mano hacia Yoh, quien la tomó amablemente—y él es mi espíritu, Logan Kahanamoku.

La forma de un hombre joven de piel bronceada y cabello negro les sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo.

--¿Por qué me atacaste?—volvió a preguntar Yoh.

--Bueno, yo...—la chica estaba abiertamente apenada—creí que querías matarme.  Lo siento.

--Qué te hizo creer que Yoh te quería matar—esta vez fue Manta quien pregunt

--¡¡Pues porque me despierto y me lo encuentro a mi cara, POR QUÉ MÁS!!—Su voz ahora casi un grito.  Ambos muchachos la miraron, una enorme gota en la parte trasera de su cabeza.—Ustedes también estarían paranoicos si los hubieran tratado de matar dos veces en menos de una semana.

Los chicos se quedaron en Shock.  Kalani se dejó caer abatida en la banca.

--Supongo que es así por lo cerca que está el torneo.  Muchos shamanes quieren asegurarse un buen lugar en él y hacen lo que sea, incluso tratar de matar al desprevenido, para lograrlo.

--Debe de haberte asustado despertar y verme así de cerca—Dijo Yoh, lanzando una de sus famosas risitas al final del enunciado.

La niña lo miró con extrañeza.  Ella había atacado a alguien que no quería hacerle daño por culpa de su paranoia. E Yoh Asakura en lugar de odiarla por eso, la justificaba.

--Sí, la verdad es que me asustaste—respondió Kalani, sonrojada de la vergüenza ^////^--pero no debí haberte atacado sin antes saber tus intenciones.

--¡Oye! Es verdad—Manta agregó, recordando de pronto algo--¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el parque?

--Lo que pasa es que Tokio es una ciudad muy grande—la naturalidad de Kalani al dar una respuesta tan críptica desfasó a Manta ("Qué todos los shamanes tienen que ser asi!?!?" pensó)—Y el día en que llegué me trataron de asaltar.  Por supuesto que no me dejé, digo, no por nada soy shamán, pero en el forcejeo perdí la dirección de los tíos con los que iba a quedarme.  Entonces ando rondando como turista perdida en la ciudad, tratándome de acordar de la dirección T-T—ríos de lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

--¡Eso es tan horrible!—Yoh se unió a la pena de Kalani.

--¿Y por qué no le llamas a alguien que sepa la dirección y te la dé?

Yoh miró a Kalani asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de apoyo a la sugerencia de Manta.

--Pues porque también perdí mi tarjeta de teléfonos y no traigo suficiente dinero para pagar la larga distancia.  Aparte,. No quiero preocupar a mis padres y tengo que...—el estómago de la chica rugió interrumpiéndola a la mitad de la frase.

--¡Tienes hambre!—bromearon Manta e Yoh al unísono.

--¡Ay no!—gritó Yoh--¡LA CENA! Anna nos matará por dejarla sin comer.

Ambos muchachos se levantaron de la banca y salieron corriendo con la bolsa de la compra en las manos. Yoh regresó y tomó del brazo a Kalani, quien se había quedado sentada.

--Ven con nosotros a cenar

Kalani fue prácticamente arrastrada, ya que Yoh no esperó su respuesta de lo apurado que estaba.  Cuando alcanzó a Manta, la chica ya había tomado el paso veloz de sus más nuevos amigos.  Los tres chicos corrieron juntos rumbo a la casa Asakura, dos espíritus flotando tras ellos y una sonrisa pintada en los labios de la más nueva adición al grupo de amigos que ahora Yoh estaba forjando.

-------------------------------

Notas finales: *forma Hitodama: es el nombre japonés para la forma de bolita chibi de los espíritus.

**Lei: en Hawaiano, son las guirnaldas que pueden ser de flores, de conchas, de semillas, de hojas, etc.  La de Kalani es la típica de flores.

Eh llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo.  No sean malitos, déjenme reviews, son como el caldo de pollo para el alma del escritor (ah que cursi sonó eso).  Pero de veras dejen reviews, aunque sea una línea de "Me gustó tu fic sigue así" si no tienen tiempo para escribir más, y si no les gustó pues también díganme (claro que si no les gustó entonces sí digan qué fue lo que no les gustó).  Mahalo


	2. He Hawai’i au mau ‘a mau

La niña que viene del mar y los volcanes

******************

Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.  Shaman King no me pertenece.  Kalani y Logan son de mi creación, cualquier parecido con alguna persona real es pura coincidencia, pero si se apellidan Kahanamoku, viven en Hawaii y quieren discutir conmigo acerca de Logan, no duden en contactarme ^__^

*****************

Capítulo 2.

_He Hawai'i au mau 'a mau_ (Soy Hawaiana ahora y por siempre)

--Yo vengo de la isla de Oahu en Hawaii—dijo Kalani, mirando hacia el jardín de la casa Asakura.

Después de que llegaran tarde con las compras y para variar con una invitada (gorrona, había sido el término usado) sin consultarla primero, Anna estaba furibunda.  Kalani casi hace una discreta desaparición, pero Yoh la detuvo mientras convencía a su prometida de dejar que cenara con ellos.  Tras varios minutos de promesas como doblar el entrenamiento y hacer los quehaceres, Anna aceptó que la chica se quedara a cenar.  Ryu, quien había tomado la bolsa de las compras apenas llegaran los chicos, había logrado hacer una milagrosa –y deliciosa— cena de seis platillos en menos de media hora.  La chica había disfrutado la comida como si cada bocado fuera el más delicioso manjar que hubiera probado jamás.  

Después de la comida, se acomodaron en una de las salitas de la casa.  Kalani había quedado recargada en una columna, junto a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín.

--La cosa con mi gente es que para entendernos hay que entender a las islas.  Y en las islas, como con mi gente, lo que parece sencillo suele ser en realidad complicado.  Los hawaianos tenemos toda esta gama de dualidades, somos de ciudad y del campo, polinesios pero estadounidenses, conquistados y conquistadores, pacifistas y guerreros, del mar y de los volcanes.

--¿Y eso qué viene al caso?—preguntó Anna secamente.

Anna estaba mirando secamente a la hawaiana.  La había mirado así desde que había llegado y durante toda la cena.  Kalani le hubiera dicho algo de no ser que se dio cuenta de que todos los que estaban ahí parecían tenerle miedo a la itako y sabía que debería haber un motivo para ello.  Aparte de que era su anfitriona y había que ser agradecida con ella por aceptarla a comer.

--Es sólo nota cultural—dijo Manta que entraba después de lavar todos los platos.

Anna le mandó una mirada asesina y éste se calló.

--Yo te pedí que nos hablaras de ti, no que nos dieras la reseña psicológica de tu isla—la mirada fría y amenazadora de la itako seguía dirigida hacia su invitada. 

--Bueno, sí tiene que ver—(^o^U) Respondió Kalani, una gota tamaño familiar formada tras su cabeza—lo que pasa es que me emociono cuando hablo de eso.  Pero sí tiene que ver... _Au_, ya dije eso verdad?  Creo que ya estoy debrayando.

La chica estaba demasiado nerviosa.  Buscó una mirada que la calmara, pero entre la frialdad de Anna, los palpitantes (y desconcertantes) corazoncitos en los ojos de Ryu, la mirada perdida de Yoh y el hecho de que manta desviara la suya cada vez que se iban a cruzar, lo único que le quedó fue volver a mirar hacia el jardín.  Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

--Vengo de una larga familia de shamanes.  Por siglos la familia Hona, mi familia, ha tenido esta tradición.  Algunos de los shamanes más poderosos de las islas han sido de mi familia.  Sin embargo, creo que soy la primera Hona que participa en el torneo de shamanes.  Así que tengo que mantener el nombre de mi familia en alto, no me puedo dar el lujo de quedar mal.

--Vaya! Sí que eres una chica valiente y responsable, debes de ser poderoso, además de hermosa...—Ryu se le colgó de las piernas a Kalani, sus ojos de corazón palpitando mientras se deshacía en alabanzas a la chica.

Kalani saltó de arriba abajo en la habitación, tratando inútilmente de soltarse de Ryu.  Ya era la tercera vez en la velada que eso sucedía.  La primera había sido apenas habían llegado a la casa.  A Kalani lo había tomado por sorpresa ("Ah! Ah! Qué es esto?!? Quítenmelo de encima!" había gritado).  Sólo había necesitado Anna llamarlo para que se quitara de encima de ella y se fuera a la cocina a hacer la cena.  La segunda había sido justamente durante la cena, donde la hawaiana había tenido a bien alabar la comida de Ryu (la cual merecía el piropo, por cierto).  A media comida se le había lanzado, diciendo incoherencias como "sé mi best place y tendrás mi comida por siempre".

Después de varios minutos de que Yoh lo jalarapara que soltara a la chica, finalmente la dejó comer en paz.

--¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!—gritó Kalani desesperada.  Si alguna vez las caricaturas de Pepe le Pu le habían parecido ridículas e ilógicas, ahora tenía la prueba de que podían ser reales.  La cosa ya se estaba volviendo ridícula.  La chica logró sacudirse a Ryu de encima, lanzándolo del otro lado del salón con mucho más fuerza de la que quería.  Kalani corrió hacia el semi-inconciente hombre 

--¿E-estas bien?—dándole aire con un cuaderno que encontró cerca de ella—lo siento mucho.  No quise hacerte daño.

--¡¡ERES LA MUJER MÁS MARAVILLOSA QUE EXISTE!!

--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!!!!!—para entonces Yoh y manta estaban riendo a carcajadas de la escena--¡No me gustas! ¡NUNCA me vas a gustar!¡No estamos hechos el uno para el otro!  Así que ¡¡¡Déjame en paz, por favor!!!

Ryu se quedó congelado por algunos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar incontrolablemente.  Kalani cambió su ceño fruncido por una expresión de vergüenza mezclada con algo de molestia, Yoh y Manta trataban de contener su risa y Anna dijo inescrutablemente

--Ni que fuera para tanto

--¡¡¡Ay GRACIAS!!!

***************************

Arriba en el techo de la pensión, Logan y Amidamaru escuchaban entretenidos el barullo de abajo.

--Ja, pobre Kalani—dijo Logan de buena fe—esa _kaikamahine_ Anna si que te hace ver tu suerte.

--Así es la señorita Anna, ella puede llegar a ser demasiado exigente.

--Y mandona, y autoritaria; lo noté.  No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos con esa loca cerca.  Debes estimar mucho al niño.

--La señorita Anna puede ser muy dura, pero su entrenamiento le ha hecho mucho bien a mi Amo Yoh.

Logan se le quedó viendo.

--Amo..—dijo después de un rato—Creí que todo eso de los shamanes esclavizando a sus espíritus estaba pasado de moda.

--Yo soy un Samurai—Respondió Amidamaru, indignado—Como samurai sirvo a mi señor y le debo respeto.  Yo decidí servir a Yoh Asakura, no fue de otra forma.  Y por mi honor trato a ese joven como mi señor.  No espero que un occidental pueda entenderlo.

Logan se quedó sin habla.

--Perdóname si te ofendí—dijo finalmente—Es sólo que no entiendo mucho de su cultura.  Yoh debe ser un chico muy especial.

--Sí, lo es.

--No puedo creerlo, finalmente conozco a un samurai verdadero y de buenas a primeras lo acabo insultando.  Duke estaría "orgulloso" de mi.

-¿Duke?

--Mi primo, el famoso; mas bien legendario; Duke Kahanamoku.  Medallista olímpico, embajador del surf ante el mundo y mi amigo más querido en todo el mundo. Decía que mi bocota sería mi muerte.  Me hubiera gustado restregarle en la cara que no morí por eso.

--Es él quien te impide dejar este mundo.

--Sí, cuando morí sentí que le había fallado por no poder regresara a casa.  No podía irme de este mundo sin ver lo grandioso en lo que se convirtió.  Después, cuando él murió tuve vergüenza de enfrentarlo de nuevo, él tan increíble y yo tan... bueno, tan muerto.

--No creo que a él le importe.  Seguramente espera verte de nuevo con ansias.

--Kalani solía decirme eso.  Pero no losé, yo aún no estoy listo.  Tal vez sea algo bueno, así puedo ser el espíritu acompañante de Kalani.

--Te comprendo, yo mismo dejé mi descanso eterno por servir a mi Amo Yoh.  Sé que apenas lo conocí hace algunos meses pero siento un lazo especial hacia él.

--Son niños muy especiales.  Yo conocí a Kalani cuando era una cosita de 8 años que no levantaba más de 1.20m y que andaba montando olas aunque apenas y pudiera remar a ellas.  Ella me atrajo de inmediato y no me costó ni un mes darme cuenta de que éramos un _perfect match_.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, absortos en mirar las estrellas.

--Es bueno conocer a otro espíritu acompañante—Logan dijo finalmente.

--Tienes Razón, lo es.

**********************

--¿Así que en tu familia todos son shamanes?—Preguntó Manta.

Abajo, en la salita, las cosas ya se habían calmado.  El llanto de Ryu ya se había reducido a casi inaudibles sollozos y Manta había decidido reanudar la conversación.

--En realidad no, ni mi abuelo paterno ni mis padres son shamanes y mi hermano mayor dejó de entrenar hace un año.

--Entonces, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?—preguntó Anna distraídamente.

--Pues mi papá trabaja en la administración del puerto de Honolulu y mi mamá se hace cargo de la casa de huéspedes que tenemos.

--¿Casa de huéspedes?—de pronto Anna se interesó más en lo que decía la chica.

--Sip, como mi casa es tan grande y le sobran muchos cuartos, mis papás los acondicionaron para poder rentarlos a los turistas.

Por primera vez en la noche, Anna dejó de ser hostil con la chica, preguntándole muchas cosas sobre su casa.  Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

--Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme—anunció—ya abusé mucho tiempo de su generosidad.

Yoh y Manta la siguieron a la puerta.

--_Mahalo_ Yoh, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Yoh tomó la mano extendida de la hawaiana con un poco de aprehensión.

--Cuídate mucho.

--Y... dónde vas a dormir—Manta preguntó, Kalani sólo encogió los hombros.

--No está bien que una extranjera ande sola durmiendo en las bancas de los parques—Para sorpresa de todos dijo Anna desde el pasillo—En esta casa hay suficiente espacio para que te quedes.

--_Mahalo, Mahalo_ mucho Anna—los ojos de Kalani se iluminaron y hubiera abrazado a su anfitriona de no ser por que le pareció inapropiado.

--Tendrás que ayudar con las labores de la casa, por supuesto.

--Sí, sí, sí, no me importa.

--Manta e Yoh te ayudarán a buscar a tus tíos comenzando mañana.  Por que esto es temporal claro está.

Yoh llevó a Kalani a un cuarto en la planta alta y después de la primera impresión de que el cuarto no tuviera cama, ella se instaló bien en el lugar.  Más tarde, cuando él mismo se fue a dormir, se encontró a Anna en el pasillo.

--Gracias por dejar que se quede, Anna.

--Estaría mal de nuestra parte dejarla andar sola en la ciudad como indigente.  Aparte, me servirá mucho tener a alguien que sepa de la administración de una posada para cuando yo ponga la mía, será muy educativo.

"Pobrecilla Kalani.  No sabe lo que le espera" Pensó Yoh al ver desaparecer a su prometida detrás de su puerta.

****************

Pues no se si tenga más de un lector, pero espero que sí!!!! Así que dejen reviews y me harán muy feliz!!!!!  Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, está medio menso pero pues apenas se están conociendo y es lógico que sea un poco lento el asunto.  Y no me lo nieguen, no les gustó que alguien por fin le dijera sus verdades a Ryu (de hecho pobrecillo, creo que me pasé)

Bueno, les aviso que las palabras en cursivas son palabras de slang y del idioma hawaiano, espero que estén bien usada, pero sí son reales:

_Mahalo_: gracias

_Auë:_ oops!, oh dios!

_Kaikamahine_: niña

Duke Kahanamoku fue una persona real, campeón olímpico de natación en varias ocasiones y el padre del surf moderno, si quieren saber más de él entren aquí .

A mi reviewer **Loreley no Teshi**: qué bueno que te va gustando mi historia, no es la primera que escribo, pero sí de las primeras que publico.  Tienes razón, uno escribe para superarse pero siempre es lindo recibir reviews, aparte que te ayudan para ser mejor escritora.  Qué triste que se te hayan borrado todos tus reviews, y ya te dejé unos por ahí ^-^


End file.
